Dark gemios
Face Bolt: GemiosEdit Added by DarkusAlphaThe Face depicts Gemini, the third astrological sign in the Zodiac. The face itself depicts 2 spirits (fire and ice). It looks a bit like Ying and Yang. The face is manufactured with the Pre-HWS design printed on, and a new, more colorful version can be added with one of the 2 Gemios Face Stickers in the Hybrid Wheel Reshuffle Set Attack and Balance type. Energy Ring: GemiosEdit *'Weight:' 2.2 grams http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111027033144/beyblade/images/4/48/GEMIOS.jpgGemios energy ringAdded by Aljed24Gemios follows the same aesthetic principles as the Gemios Metal Wheel, and Killer, with a similar two-winged design. It is the lightest Clear Wheel available, however, it can be used in Stamina combos with a heavier Track too. It is in a translucent pink colour. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: DarkEdit *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Dark has twelve spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimal space between each, resulting in an overall round shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110801060150/beyblade/images/0/0e/Dark.pngDark Wheel Added by Jared Honigford ways, as its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack, while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina. Still, the Hasbro verson of Dark shows some decent defense and can be used competitively (to a small extent) this way but Twisted (Basalt) & Earth both outclass it. Spin Track: W105Edit http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110329030950/beyblade/images/0/0d/Track_w105_img.jpgW105 Spin TrackAdded by Saumyajitmaity*'Weight: '''1.2 grams *Height: 10.5 millimeter Wing 105 is a variant of 105 with wings at its sides, hence the name "Wing" 105. The wings are made to push air upwards into order to obtain more Stamina. However, this does not have an effect and like 105, is still outclassed by Tracks like 100, 90, and 85. It outclasses 125. Other than that, it is roughly the same as 105. It is orange in this recolor. '''Attack:1- Defense:1 Stamina:1' Performance Tip: Coated SharpEdit *'Weight:' 0.81 grams http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110619173346/beyblade/images/a/aa/Bottom_cs_img.jpgCS tipAdded by EdBoy3Coat Sharp is more like Rubber Flat Sharp or a variation of Rubber Flat, but with a Sharp tip coated in rubber hence the name, "Coat" Sharp. It is greatly chosen in Attack and Defense-Type combinations as when launched, the Coat Sharp will have limited movement due to the Sharp tip, however, if it gets knocked off balance, it will act as a Rubber Flat and provide fast and chaotic movement. If used with a String Launcher, the Coat Sharp will move aggressively like a Rubber Flat but act as a Defense-Tip later due to the Sharp tip. Due to this, it is similar to the mechanism in Final Survive. Overall, Coat Sharp is a great Tip for Attack and Defense combinations and resembles a grey Rubber Flat but with a grey Sharp tip in the center of the red rubber. The sharp is slightly blunter than normal. In this version, the Sharp tip is yellow. Torch Gemios CS's rubber is a little less firm than that of Hasbro's Ray Striker. Attack: 2 - Defense: 2- Stamina: 3